Another Chapter
by catrussomanno24
Summary: When Helga returns after six years of nothing will her and Arnold finally end up together or will old habits die hard?
1. Chapter 1

I look over at the clock to see how long we have before class officially starts. My first day of class in senior year, I look over at Gerald and can't help but remember all we've been through together. It'd be nice if he shot a glance back but he's too busy making Phoebe laugh. The two of them have been together since seventh grade and are still mad for each other. I can't help the twinge of jealousy that follows that thought. It's been six months since I've even thought about being in a new relationship. The girls here are all the same, all Patty clones, and I've had more than my fair share of that drama. I dated her back in freshman year but I couldn't handle all of the back and forth with her. One day she loved me the next I was suffocating her…she had a screw loose or something.

I look down to my phone, waiting to see if Gerald's answered about going to the beach after this. I look over again, this time to shoot him a look but I get distracted by her. I have no idea who she is but she's hauntingly familiar. I can't know her though she has a face to beautiful to forget. Her eyes are cast down, long blonde hair covering them. She has a notebook pressed to her chest and is biting her lip. She glances up, I guess to find an open spot, and makes eye contact with me before turning bright red. I think I'm in love.

_I can't believe I'm here again. I can't believe the only open seat is next to him. It's been, oh gosh what, six years since I've seen these people? The only one I've even talked too was Phoebe and that was only occasionally. After the whole mall thing Dad decided to pack up the family and move out west to Arizona. That was the worst mistake of our lives but at the time I was so grateful to get away from him, Arnold Shortman. Arizona was good in the way my parents finally learned who I was. After Olga coming home an unwed mother I became the favorite. Last year when mom passed dad decided he needed to go back to his roots, which meant back to Arnold for me._

_I walk through the rows of people toward the open spot, everyone gawking at me, especially him. I can't really blame them I'm not that awkward little girl anymore. No more unibrow, pigtails, or pink dresses, now I look like the girl I always wanted to be. I'm curvy and fit, from dancing and working out in the gym, my hair is long and wavy, which is shielding my face from the stares, my eyebrows are no longer one and I wear things that show off my figure. I can admit I grew well and I'm grateful for it, I don't think anyone recognizes me. This is insane of course, back in Arizona I was confident, I would never walk with my head down but these people, they know who I was. I can't blame them all if they still hate me, even if Phoebe swears no one will._

_I take my seat next to him and hold my breath; the way he's looking he has no idea who I am. It stings my throat a little though, can someone who had such an impact on my life really have no idea who I am anymore. Surely, deep down in that not so football head, he has an idea of who I am. He has too._

I can't take my eyes off of her; neither can any other guy in the room. She may be acting shy but I can tell she's not. Maybe it's just how her body glides around the room next to me. I peak down to her legs, fully exposed by denim shorts; she has the legs of a goddess. I need to know who she is.

With that Mr. Phillips walks into the room slamming the door shut behind him, something about not tolerating late students. He waddles over to his desk in the front corner of the room and plops himself down without much of an introduction. Mr. Phillips is the only English 4 teacher in the school, the oldest and fattest too. He never much liked me, especially not when my parents came home, he had my dad in high school and warned me in the halls more than once that he would be watching me. After clearing his throat for what felt like hours he began role call. I listen carefully to each name waiting for hers to be announced. As it gets closer to my name I watch her squirm in her chair, she must not like participating in class.

"**Rick Nelson."**

"**Here."**

"**Rebecca O' Donnelly." **

"**Here."**

"**Helga Pataki."**

"**Here."** _My throat struggles to get the word out. I feel the air around me charge with electricity as the light bulbs go off in each of their heads. I can't even look over to Arnold, I can't tear my eyes from my notebook, and they all remember me. The bully, the ugly duckling, the girl who would scare off the boys, torment the guy she loved, and had a single friend in her entire school, I was her. It all came crashing upon me, the past I tried so desperately to bury. All of the progress I made in Arizona was gone; here no one knew how much I had changed; only what I had once been. My throat burned as I held back tears, there had to be a way out of this hell._

Of all the people in the world I never though I'd see again, she had topped the list. No one even really knew what happened to her, for weeks it was the talk of the fifth grade. Her family fled after we stopped the building of the mall in our neighborhood, left in the dead of night never to return, until now. I pull my eyes away from her red face and look at my desk. I haven't thought about her in years and it makes me feel guilty. The last conversation I had with her she confessed she loved me, kissed me, and disappeared. Who would have ever thought she would grow up so incredibly beautiful? I look at her again, with new appreciation in my heart.

Her hair was still the same yellow blonde it had always been but it was no longer in intimidating pigtails. She wore it loose and wavy and it just reached down her chest. I couldn't see her face but I knew she grew perfectly into her nose and that her eyes would still be that icy blue. My gaze drifted down and for the first time I took in her body. What was once a rectangle was now a perfect hourglass, curvy and strong. I look at her legs again, they were slender but still muscular and led up to the roundest behind I had ever seen.

Could this beautiful creature really be the same girl I knew as a kid? Did anyone else know she was coming back? I have to ask her.

_I haven't heard a single word of this entire introduction, his eyes keep drilling holes into me. My heart hammers harder into my chest, how on God's green earth did I end up next to him? Why didn't Phoebe save me a seat like I had asked? When I walked in I noticed she was next to Gerald, they've been dating for years, but I thought her former best friend would top that._

_**BRRRIINNNGGGG**_

_The bell cuts through my thoughts and makes my heart skip a beat. I have to get out of here before anyone can ask me any questions. I gather my things as quickly as possible and dash out the door. As I make it through I hear his voice call out my name. I can't stop though I can't face this just yet._

Just like last time she leaves me alone, breathless, and very confused.


	2. Chapter 2

There has to be some sort of logical explanation for her ignoring me like that. I plop my tray off food down onto the typical lunch table.

"**Hey Arnold, what's eating you?**" Harold shoots me a concerned look. For a guy who grew up an overweight bully he really found his own in high school football. Harold was the state champ quarterback.

"**Nothing, nothing. Just thinking, ya know? It was weird seeing Helga again though that's for sure.**"

My table nods in agreement. I take a moment to realize how lucky I have it, my group from fourth grade is still all together. Besides Harold, Gerald, and I there's still Eugene, Sid, and Stinky. I look up from my friends discouraged, how could she not say anything to me? I've been craning my neck all day just to get a glance at her again, I can't stop she magnetic. I look down at my food as Gerald approaches and then I see her.

She's walking with Phoebe toward an empty table in the back.

"**Why isn't your girlfriend sitting with us, man? She always does and we have an extra seat for Helga,**" Harold jabs him in the ribs.

"**They want some 'girl time', Helga's been freaking out about coming back for months now. She probably needs to be talked down again.**" My stomach lurches forward.

"**You mean you knew she was coming back? Did you know she looked like that,**" Stinky draws out with his accent that never went away.

"**Yea man, she ain't got nothing on my girl though.**"

"**I don't know, she's looking like a cool glass of water to me,**" Eugene says while checking her out. There's a murmur of agreement from the table, which makes me blood pump. These guys shouldn't be talking about her like that she's still Helga. I look over at her table for the first time since they sat down.

She's sitting straight, eyes bright with laughter, confidence brimming. Whatever Phoebe is telling her is working. She looks over at me and blushes slightly while biting her lip. I can't help but wonder if their as soft as they look. I have to go talk to her.

_Today is never going to end is it? I walk with Phoebe and Gerald to lunch, it seems they are going to be my only friends and he is only included because of her. Gerald doesn't hold anything against me from all those years ago but he was suspicious at first. With all of the Skyping Phoebe and I logged he learned how much I really changed and accepted me as a new person. I'm just scared no one else will. _

_We walk into the cafeteria and for the 3__rd__ time today everyone stares at me. This time I keep my head up though, I can't retreat back to my old ways, its not who I am anymore. While the lovebirds chit chat I grab my lunch from the line, granted I cant imagine stomaching anything right now. We pay for our food and they begin to lead me to a table, I almost follow until I look up and see who it is. Arnold, Harold, Eugene, Stinky, and Sid… the boys I bullied most in my youth. I stop dead in my tracks and squeeze Phoebe's arm, I can't handle that yet. _

"**Gerald, I think I'm going to eat alone with Helga today is that alright?**" _she asks for me, knowing he can never deny her. He nods his head and smiles, kissing her briefly before bounding over to his boys._

"**Helga, you are going to have to face them eventually and I promise it's not as bad as you think.**" _She shakes her head at me smiling._

"**I know Phoebs but not yet. I'm not ready to face him yet, not after how we left things off…**"_ She nodded her head and led me to a table in the corner._

_For the hundredth time she tells me about how much every grew up. I laugh in the right places and try my hardest to look as confident as I can. This is my home, where I grew up and I've changed just like everyone else. Arnold was always a sweet guy I doubt if he'll hold what happened between us over my head. I don't know why I care so much anyway, I've dated other guys. Once I grew out of my awkward phases I had a never ending stream of boys to choose from. I'm not scared of these boys, not after Tommy back in Arizona. He was the one who took it all from me without giving me a chance to say no, if I can get through him I should have no problem with these guys, no one here would ever do that. I was strong enough for that, for mom passing, for everything that made me who I am I can handle this. _

_I glance over at Gerald's table; the boys here did grow up nice. Gerald is a big basketball star, he's tall, well built, and a personality that stole my best friend's heart. Harold thinned out a lot, I think he plays football. Stinky is still tall and lanky but slightly more muscular than he was as a kid, he also cut his hair real short. Sid grew into a kind of bad boy, short, skinny, tattoos down his arms. Eugene, however, hasn't changed a bit. Arnold though, he grew into the kind of guy who makes my pulse race. His head rounded out, his hair long and pushed back. He had strong arms and Phoebe told me he worked part time as a mechanic in some garage around here. My pulse starts to race as he glances over me; I feel my face flush and look down. I bite my lip whenever I'm nervous. I hear a chair scuffle back and look to the sound. Arnold is walking toward my table. He smiles widely at Phoebe and takes a seat by her. Before he can get a word out I'm standing up and walking off. _

"**Sorry Phoebe, I have to run to the office before my next class starts. They need some paperwork dropped off.**"

With that she was gone again. I slam my hands onto the table. Phoebe looks up at me thoughtfully as Gerald comes over and puts an arm around her.

"**Why won't she talk to me?"** I cry out, finally letting the built emotion overflow. I never hurt her, never left her standing dazed and confused. She had to answer some questions for me, it goes beyond how beautiful she is, she stirred up emotions in me I don't know how to handle.

"**Give her a few days Arnold. She has a lot on her plate you know. She just moved across the country, began a new school and dance school, lost her mother, has to face demons she buried years ago. Maybe stop trying to talk to her until she has time to settle.**" Phoebe has always been the voice of reason but I'm not sure if I can wait.

The rest of my day goes in a blur of trying to pay attention and thinking of her. The more I remember her kissing me, the more the story changes in my head. Maybe as a kid I did like her, just not realizing it because I was young and dumb. She was always so passionate, determined, and wickedly smart. My brain hurts as I round the corner to my house.

The boarding house is the same as it ever was, except under new management and some new tenets. Grandma and Grandpa still live here; they just couldn't keep up on it anymore so my parents took over. I sit on the front steps, letting the day settle over me. My head fills with memories of years past, of Helga. I think about the way she bullied me, how she always wore a dress and threw a punch, how she acted so cold but often helped me when I needed it most, how she was the most vulnerable when she dance… she is vulnerable when she dances! If I can figure out what school she dances at I can get her to talk to me.

_Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading this and enjoying it. This is my first fanfiction so it is a little rough but I promise if you stick with me I'll get better. Arnold and Helga always fascinated me as a kid so I decided to rebuild their relationship to fit how I think it should have ended. The story is slow, I'm huge on detail, but I promise it's worth it…_


	3. Chapter 3

_I walk through the front door of the old, worn house. Somewhere the TV plays loudly and it smells like cookies, Olga must be home. I walk past the living room and into my dads den, still littered with boxes and junk. He must have heard me come in because he's already standing, looking at me with great interest. _

"**Hey sweetheart, how was school?**" _I sigh and try to figure out where to begin. My dad knew how desperately I didn't want to return here, I'm sure everyone in a ten mile radius knew too when he told me. Sure, it made sense to move back, we had never sold this place only rented it, and Arizona had too many painful memories but so did here for me. We didn't have much of a choice though, I have to remember that and not be so hard on him. He's different, he's dad now, not Bob. _

"**It was okay, weird seeing all those people again. To be honest, I was so busy looking at how everyone grew up I didn't pay that much attention to what the teachers were saying.**" _He shakes his head and smiles._

"**Starting tomorrow you have to ignore everyone else and focus on school, this year is important if you want to go to college. Tonight we can celebrate though, want to go out to dinner?**"

"**Awe, you know I'd love to but I have dance.**" _His face is disappointed but I was lucky enough to get my old studio to take me back; I couldn't miss my first day, besides I need the stability too much. _

_With that a flurry of noise comes rushing down the hall. From around the door you can see a pair of chubby little legs and open hands, topped with a mess of blonde curls. _

"**Ant Helgi, ant helgi!**" _The little beast rushes at me with open arms. I scoop up my nephew and shower him in kisses. I look into his bright green eyes and see Olga staring back, he looks just like his mother. She is still unmarried and lives at home, but she is the world's most loving mother. _

"**Hey rugrat, how's my little man doing?**"

"**That's not my name!**" _he cries indignantly, struggling to get down. I release him and he runs over to dad. _

"**Oh really, than what is it?**" _I tease him often, but it's all in fun. He knows it too because he begins to make faces at me. _

"**Oliver, Ant Helgi.**" _His giggle fills the room as I charge at him. He runs behind my dad and somehow gets around the boxes and out the door. I smile at my dad and go to follow when Olga walks in with a plate of the cookies I smelt earlier. I grab one, nodding my head in thanks, before heading up to my room. _

_I get dressed for dance as I munch on my snack. I realize I can't really complain about dad's den when I look at the condition of my own room. Maybe tonight I'll begin to clean it. I look in the mirror to quickly inspect myself before grabbing my back and bounding down the stairs and out the door. _

_**OOFF**_

I slam into her much harder than I had anticipated. She looks at me, the familiar anger in her eyes. It only lasts a moment before she realizes who she hit and the look turns to a mix of terror and humiliation. I guess I was right in assuming they moved back into the old house. I reach out to steady her but she jerks away and turns to leave.

"**Wait, Helga, please talk to me.**" _His eyes are filled with a somber excitement, I owe him some kind of explanation. _

"**Look, Arnold, I'm sorry for how I acted today," **_my pulse feels like it is going to stop at any moment from over working,_ "**but I just can't handle bringing up the past.**" _His eyes break._ "**It's nothing you did and there's nothing you can do. I had a crush on you years ago but it's in the past and a lot has happened since then. I'm sorry but I have to go. I have dance.**"

"**Helga, can we be friends than? Like we were as kids?**" My heart is stuck in my throat; I just want to get to know her, who she became. She isn't the girl I grew up with there is pain in her eyes but also kindness and compassion. I don't believe for a second that she is really over me though, not with how strongly I am gravitating toward her. She's like a sun, brilliant and deadly. Her eyes fill with sadness as she shakes her head no.

"**Not yet, maybe one day but for now I need you to stay away from me.**" With that she's walking down the block. My chest is heavy but there is hope, she said one day. I walk back to the boarding house, this time going in. I hear my dad in the kitchen so I make a stop in before I head up to my room.

"**Hey son! How was school, you're home pretty late.**" My mom walks in the kitchen behind me and kisses my forehead.

"**We were beginning to worry about you, Arnold.**" I give them a sorry smile.

"**Sorry, I had to stop by an old friend's, she just moved back into town and I wanted to catch up with her.**" They smile and nod before going back to cooking dinner for the boarders. I go up to my room and toss my bag down. I can't focus on much of anything; there is too much floating around in my head. I wander over to my bed and flop down, the clouds above me drifting by. Maybe I have been coming on too strong; today was her first day back in Hillside. If anyone had asked me how I felt about Helga coming home a week ago I would have had to think about who Helga was. I don't know why I am so drawn to her…could it be I am really that big a jerk who values looks? I don't think so, in my heart I believe its something more. Like seeing her, it connected something that I never realized. She's always had a hard life, she never got it easy but she was always so strong and self reliant. She never cared if anyone liked her; in fact she tried pretty hard to make sure no one got too close. She was always a mystery, that has to be what the attraction is, the mystery of Helga G. Pataki.

I roll over and grab my laptop; firing it up I can't help but feel a twinge of curiosity. I wonder if she's on Facebook, if she is maybe I can squash some of this need to talk to her. I load the page and search her name, and there she is.

Her picture is stunning, confirming what I already knew about her looks. I quickly pull up her about me. She's single, thank god, and lived in Arizona. I go back to her feed and read some of her posts. She didn't say much but she sure had a lot of goodbyes from her friends. At least 200 of them showed up, since when did Helga talk to two people let alone 200? I click on her photos and find a ton of albums: Cheer, Dance, Jr. Prom, Vacations, Family. My mouse stops over the family one, she never had a good relationship with her parents, this had to be a mistake. I click through the photos; there are a lot of her dad, sister, her and a baby. I wonder where her mom is. I go back a few months and her mom appears looking frail and sick. The farther back I go the healthier she becomes. I go back to the last photo of her mom and click to view it full screen. The caption says Rest in Peace. My heart drops for her; there is so much I don't know about this girl.


	4. Chapter 4

I rush into my next class, late and slightly annoyed. I hear a noise that sounds like a bell, I look up and it's her laugh.

She is sitting in a chair by the front of the room. Next to her is the source of the laughter and my blood begins to boil. Chad is sitting next to her talking about something that is causing her to laugh. Chad's an ass. He plays football with Harold and is the leading scorer in the state. He also has slept with every girl in the school worth sleeping with, including my ex. I don't even see why all these girls swoon over him. He's pretty dense, most likely from getting tackled so much, and he isn't that strong, just quick on his feet. Whatever he has though is already working on Helga.

I can't stand it, for some reason I can't let him have her. She's leaning in to him, talking softly. Her confidence, that same confidence I recognized before is coming out. She's pushing her hair back and sitting up tall. What the hell could he have said to her? My teeth grind, I'm sitting up there.

I quickly make my way to the front of the room and sit behind them, whatever they have to say I want to hear it. Helga doesn't notice me at first she keeps laughing and playing with her hair. Chad is going on about football, so that's what she likes. I'm a mechanic though; I'm just as strong as this guy if not stronger. My pencil snaps, I didn't even realize I was holding one. They both turn to look at me and her face flushes again. Chad shoots me a dirty look. He can back off of her if he doesn't like it.

Our teacher, Ms. Watson, walks in. She is known to be one of the hardest history teachers in the school. We go through role call pretty smoothly, my heart skipping at her name. I really don't understand why I feel this way. It can't just be her looks, she's gorgeous but that's never really mattered to me. I think back to when we first met, she was such a sad little girl and I offered her my umbrella. We were so young though but after that she hated me. Maybe it was never really hate, maybe she did care for me and I was too dumb to notice. She never had an easy home life, her mom and dad neglected her more often than not, so maybe that's why she was so bitter. I remember all of the times she helped me when I needed it. Like the time she pretended to be my girlfriend to win over Lila, except for her it wasn't all pretend. That must have been heartbreaking and she did it anyway. She helped me save the neighborhood too even though it cost her tons of money. I was a stupid boy; I owe her an apology when she can talk to me. Did she miss me when she left? I never really realized how empty things were without her. Kissing other girls didn't fill me with the same energy kissing her had, it took me till now to realize that. How did she deal with all of this pinning for the years she did?

_The air around me is charged with electricity. I feel his eyes on me except they're no longer drilling holes. I look over at Chad and stifle a giggle, he's exactly the type of distraction I need. Arnold is too dangerous for me, he brings up too much passion, too much pain from the past. I need something fun and light and that is where Chad comes in. He's the same kind of guy I dated back home, all brawn no brain. I do have to admit, he doesn't give me butterflies though. There is no spark or excitement, just comfort in the familiar. He's handsome too, which never really hurts. He smiles wide and talks a lot about him so all I really need to do is listen. He keeps rambling on about football, there's something about football players I like. Maybe its how little they care to get to know me, I get to be a pretty trophy for a man who all the girls would like. Ms. Watson, I think her name is, is really animated about whatever she's talking about, maybe I should pay attention for a little bit, I did promise dad after all._

"**Ok guys, I know its only our second day and I know you are all excited to coast by senior year but, unfortunately, that isn't happening in here. To begin the year on a high note, we will be doing a project that will help determine the curriculum. I will be paring everyone off and each pair will create a visual representation of their favorite time period. The era with the most projects will be our place of study for the class. It can range from the beginning of civilization to the start of the war on terror. I'm not picky, but I do expect senior quality work. I swear if anyone brings in a shoebox with clay, you will fail. The goal of this project is to find what interests you most. Thankfully we have a small class so pairing off shouldn't take long."**

_I look around and realize she is right; there are only 13 others in the class with me, a far cry from the 32 I'm used too. _

" **Lets get started! Since we have an even amount of boys and girls this will be assigned into gender groupings: John and Lisa, Mike and Corey, Harold and Jessie, CJ and Maria, Brandon and Michelle…"**

_My pulse is a mile a minute; I am either with Chad or Arnold._

"…**Chad and Lori, Arnold and Helga" **

_My eyes fall down to my notebook, dear God, I cant do this._

Myeyes snap up to look at her, this couldn't have worked out any better if I tried. Now Helga and I will be together until the project is done, I'll be able to get to know her and she can't run away, not unless she wants to fail.

_She hands out the paper for the project; I look over at Chad who shoots me a sad look. Maybe I can convince this lady Arnold and I are a bad idea. According to this sheet, it would be 2 months of dealing with him. That's just not something I'm willing to do. The bell rings ending class and I walk over to her desk timidly, Chad shouts something about seeing me later._

"**Later babes!" **

Ass… I watch Helga make her way over to the teachers desk, I pause a moment, hoping I can get to talk to her about starting the project.

"**I'm sorry Helga but there is no switching partners. That wouldn't be fair to the rest of the class. You and Mr. Shortman will just have to work through what ever issues you have.**"

_With that she turns away from me. My hands are shaking I'm so angry. How can she not even listen to what I'm saying? Arnold is really still here? He looks like some sort of puppy dog, all needy and affectionate. I bet he asked her to pair us up! He couldn't handle leaving me alone, he has to "get to know me", stupid football head. Why can't he see I just want to be left alone? I walk past him, as I do he grabs my arm. _

"_**Don't you dare grab me like that ever again!" **_

Crap, Ms. Watson's looking at us now. I flash her a sorry smile hoping to gain her forgiveness but I won't lessen my grip from her. She has to talk to me, just for a second.

"**Helga I'm sorry but I want to talk about this project really quick before gym. I know you're pissed were paired up and I know you wanted me to leave you alone but I cant afford to not do well in this class. I promise if you'll work with me I will keep it strictly business, no personal questions, no extra time together, I'll respect your privacy. Please, just come by the boarding house after school and we can get started."**

She seems to consider it before sighing and nodding her head.

"_**Fine, but Arnold please don't go back on that." **_

I know nod my head once and head off toward the gym, she walks a few steps behind.

_Great, he's in my gym too. This is just wonderful; the one single solitary person I don't want to be around is my partner and apparently has all of my classes. A few guys gawk at me as I walk by. I push my shoulder back and realize this cant be all bad. I have Chad strung along, and a whole new school of boys to tease. Maybe I can give Arnold a shot as a friend, let him see how much I've changed. I'm not that silly little girl anymore. I know what I want and exactly how to get it. I walk past him into the gym and make my way to the girls locker room. _

_Most of them turn and stare, a little less confident now that I've found mine. Phoebe motions me over to her, a gigantic smile plastered to her face. _

"**Helga, look at you! There's the confidence I knew you possessed. What changed?**" _I smile and think a moment, taking my shirt off as I do, we only have 10 minutes to get changed and I'd like to look nice. _

"_**I realized I didn't want to be that shy girl anymore, I gave her up when I moved to Arizona and I don't want her back."**__ At this point I felt the eyes of most girls staring. I put on my sports bra and a thin white tank top. Phoebe rolled her eyes and smiled, she liked me much better happy. I peeled my jeans off and threw on a pair of leggings made for weight lifting, with dance taking up so much of my time out of school I made an arrangement with the principal that I can forgo gym in favor of weight lifting in the weight room with the boys who chose to. She was a little hesitant at first but when I told her how important physical health was to me she agreed, as long as I felt comfortable. I worked my hair into a high pony and chuckled to myself, nothing felt more comfortable than gawking boys. _

She looks stunning, absolutely breathtaking. She bounces her way across the gym toward the weight room and like some sort of gravitational pull I follow, Gerald and Phoebe in tow. By the time we get in the room she's at the squat rack, adjusting the sides to fit her body. Chad is standing close by, watching her like a predator. He reminds me of a lion, watching a gazelle. I followed his gaze back to her. She was mid-squat, her body working under the weight to push it back up. You could see her muscles shaking; she wasn't scared of pushing her body to the edge. Every guy in the room was staring at her ass but my focus was on her face in the mirror. Her breathing was labored but she wasn't giving up, she never gave up, not since she was a kid.

_All eyes on the room were on me, Chad was enjoying the show. Forget about everything else and focus on the weight. Push up through your soles, keep balanced, and breathe. You have dance tonight, push, balance, breathe. After dance you have to work on that project, push, balance, breathe. I can get through this, I can do this. _

"**Hey baby, keep that up and I'll have to steal you away from all these eyes."**

_I drop the weight on the rack, shocked at him being so close. I look over at him, letting my eyelids fall slowly. He has that same look on his face, that look of lust and desire and need. I have him wrapped around my finger and all it took was a few squats. I wink and walk over to the bench, he follows along like a puppy. _

"**Homecomings next weekend, you're going with me. Ill pick you up at seven."**

_I push the weight off my chest and smile, he stares down my shirt. I think I'm going to like it here. _

_Well Well Well… it took me forever to update and I'm sorry! Please keep commenting, anyone who private messages me will have their opinions listened too so please tell me what you like and don't like!_


End file.
